


Mask

by FISHNONES, Shi_Toyu



Series: Inktober 2018 [19]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Art, BAMF Tony Stark, Digital Art, Exhaustion, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2018, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Press and Tabloids, Publicity, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FISHNONES/pseuds/FISHNONES, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: FISHNONES's Inktober art accompanied by a short ficlet by Shi_ToyuDay 19: Mask





	Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Art is by FISHNONES  
> Fic is by Shi_Toyu
> 
> Original art post can be viewed on FISHNONES's Tumblr [ here ](https://hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/post/179761502896/inktober-day-19-mask-i-was-gonna-go-for-a-more) and Shi_Toyu's Tumblr can be found [ here. ](https://shi-toyu.tumblr.com/)

Tony rolled his shoulders as he felt the limo braking. Tugging at the lapels of his jacket to straighten them, he steeled himself for a night of making nice with people who made him want to puke. It was for a good cause, he reminded himself. The Maria Stark Foundation helped a lot of people and it couldn’t survive without donations.

“Don’t wait up, Happy,” he instructed as they rolled to a stop. “It’s going to be a long night.”

He slid his garishly-colored sunglasses into place as he stepped out of the vehicle, smile fixed firmly in place even as the flashing lights of the paparazzi blinded him.

“Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark!”

“Mr. Stark, over here!”

“Mr. Stark, do you have a comment on rumors that Iron Man didn’t make the initial cut for the Avengers?”

“Mr. Stark, what do you have to say to the people on New York who no longer have homes or offices thanks to the destruction the Avengers caused during the battle?”

“Mr. Stark!”

Tony raised one hand in his signature peace sign and refused to let his smile faulter as he moved down the red carpet.


End file.
